Kidnapper
by take yui
Summary: "HINATA-CHAAAAAAAN!"/"Aku akan melamarmu"/"Oh kalau begitu mulai sekarang tinggalkan Naruto.../"Apa maksudmu hah? Aku tidak mengenalmu Teme brengsek sekarang cepat lepaskan aku!"/ Gak bisa bikin summary T T Warn:YAOI!


Disclaimer : Masashi Kshimoto

Pair : Sasunaru slight Naruhina

Warning: Yaoi, AU, OOC

Rated : M for mature and sexual content

.

Kidnapper

.

By: take yui

.

Happy reading ^-^

* * *

><p>Pagi hari yang cerah dan damai di sebuah kampus ternama 'Konoha University' terlhat seorang pemuda pirang berlari menelusuri koridor kampus. Entah apa yang akan dia lakukan coba kita saksikan bersama.<p>

"HINATA-CHAAAAAAAN!" Panggil pemuda pirang itu kepada seorang gadis manis yang sedang duduk santai membaca buku di taman kampus. Gadis yang dipanggil Hinata itu menoleh ke sumber suara yang sudah sangat dikenalnya itu.

"Hah…hah.. Hinata-chan.." Pemuda itu terengah engah dan dengan cepat mengatur nafasnya.

"Naruto-kun tenang lah, ada apa kenapa kau tergesa gesa begitu?" Hinata menatap kekasihnya itu bingung. Kekasih? Ya, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih semenjak mereka duduk dibangku kuliah sampai sekarang mereka akan diwisuda dalam waktu kurang dari dua bulan.

"Haaaah…. Hinata kau tau kan sebentar lagi kita akan wisuda?"

"Iya lalu?"

"Aku akan melamarmu"

"Kau.. apa?"

"Aku akan melamarmu Hinata.. tapi sebelum itu aku akan mengenalkanmu kepada orang tuaku. Kau mau kan?" Hinata menatap Naruto yang terlihat sangat serius akan perkataannya itu. Ia bingung tapi tak dipungkiri dia juga sangat senang. 'Mungkin memang ini sudah waktunya' batin Hinata.

"Ba-baik Naruto-kun aku mau"

"Arigatou Hinata." Naruto sangat senang mendengar jawaban Hinata dan ia pun membawa Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Tanpa disadari kedua orang tersebut ada sesorang yang memandang mereka dengan penuh amarah.

_SKIP TIME_

TOK…TOK…TOK…

"HEI BOCAH CEPAT TURUN KAA-SAN DAN TOU-SAN MENUNGGUMU UNTUK MAKAN MALAM!" Teriak Kyuubi yang notabene adalah kakak Naruto sambil menggedor pintu kamar sang adik.

"Iya Kyuu-nii tolong bilang pada Kaa-san dan Tou-san untuk menunggu sebentar lagi" Jawab Naruto yang masih di dalam kamar.

TING…TONG..

"Pasti Hinata-chan." Naruto pun segera berlari keluar kamarnya menuju ke ruang tengah ntuk melihat siapa tamu yang datang.

DUAGH…

"HEI BOCAH LIHAT LIHAT KALAU MAU BUKA PINTU" Omel Kyuubi pada Naruto yang seenak udelnya membuka pintu dan mengenai jidat berkilaunya.

Naruto tidak mengindahkan perkataan kakaknya dia hanya ingin segera melihat tamunya yang ia yakin adalah kekasihnya, Hinata. Dan benar saja setelah Naruto membuka pintu ia melihat seorang gadis berambut indigo yang pastinya itu adalah Hinata.

"Hai Naruto-kun" Sapa Hinata kepada kekasihnya.

"Hai Hinata-chan, ayo cepat masuk" Naruto segera membawa Hinata ke ruang makan untuk menikmati makan malam bersama keluarga Naruto.

"Kaa-san Tou-san kenalkan ini kekasihku Hinata"

"Ha'I perkenalkan saya adalah Hinata Hyuuga kekasih Naruto-kun"

Minato, Kushina, dan Kyuubi saling berpandangan dan kemudian saling mengangguk yang entah apa arti anggukan tersebut.

"Baik Hyuuga silakan duduk " Minato mempersilahkan Hinata duduk.

"Ha'I arigatou" Hinata duduk mengikuti arahan Minato dan disusul Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Haah.. Sejak kapan kalian pacaran?" Tanya Kushina kepada Hinata dengan nada sarkastik.

"Se..se..sejak kami mulai kuliah Bibi" jawab Hinata dengan gugup karna mendengar nada bicara dari Kushina.

"Oh kalau begitu mulai sekarang tinggalkan Naruto karena kami tidak merestui hubungan kalian." Naruto yang mendengar perkataan ibunya sangat terkejut tidak percaya.

"APA? Kenapa Kaa-san? Tidak.. aku tidak terima ini. KENAPA DENGAN KALIAN HAH?!" Naruto marah. Ia dan Hinata sudah cukup lama menjalin hubungan dan sekarang disaat Naruto ingin serius keluarganya malah tidak merestui.

"Maaf kan Kaa-san Naruto kami punya alasan untuk tidak merestuimu" Kushina mencoba memberi pengertian pada Naruto.

"Benar yang dikatakan Kaa-san bocah" Kyuubi ikut membuka suara.

"TIDAKKAH KALIAN MENGERTI AKU DAN HINATA…"

"Naruto-kun sudah tidak apa apa. Maaf Paman Bibi saya permisi pulang dulu" Hinata pun berbalik lalu berlari sambil menangis, dia tak mengerti kenapa keluarga Naruto tidak merestuinya. Naruto yang ingin mengejar Hinata ditahan oleh Kyuubi. Naruto menggeram kesal, ia hamper memukul Kyuubi kalau saja tidak ditahan ayahnya.

"Cukup Naruto kembalilah ke kamarmu danTou-san harap kau mengerti kami melakukan ini demi kebaikanmu." Naruto memilih diam dan kembali ke kamarnya. Sampai di kamar Naruto mencoba menghubungi Hinata tapi selalu dimatikan. Naruto berteriak kesal. "AAAAAAAAAARRRGGGGGGHHHH!"

"Minato apa yang kita lakukan ini benar?" Tanya Kushina kepada suaminya.

"Kita sudah lama memutuskan ini kan? Lebih baik sekarang kau hubungi 'dia' beritahu apa yang terjadi." Kushina mengangguk mengerti lalu beralih ke handphone nya untuk menhubungi seseorang.

_ESOK HARINYA_

Naruto berangkat ke kampus seperti biasa dan yang pertama kali ingin dia lakukan adalah menemui Hinata dan berbicara dengannya. Naruto melihat Hinata sedang berbincang dengan temannya di taman kampus ia pun menghampirinya.

"Hinata-chan bisa bicara sebentar"

"Hinata aku ke perpustakaan duluan ya" pamit teman Hinata yang Naruto ketahui namanya adalah Tenten.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata. Naruto melihat penampilan Hinata yang terlihat sedikit kacau dengan mata sembab. Naruto yakin Hinata pasti menangis semalam.

"A-ano Hinata-chan tentang apa yang dikatakan keluargaku hiraukan saja ya aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu kita sama sama cari jalan keluar agar mereka bisa merestui kita." Ucap Naruto sambil memegang kedua tangan Hinata untuk meyakinkannya. Hinata melepas genggaman Naruto.

"Maaf Naruto-kun tapi keluarga Naruto-kun benar kita tidak bisa bersama. Mereka pasti punya alasan kenapa tidak merestui hubungan kita dan aku yakin itu untuk kebaikanmu Naruto-kun." Hinata menunduk menahan tangis saat mengucapkannya.

"Tapi Hinata kita pasti bisa meyakinkan mereka kalau yang terbaik untukku adalah kamu." Naruto masih mencoba meyakinkan Hinata.

"Gomen Naruto-kun aku tidak bisa, semoga kau mendapat yang lebih baik." Hinata tak kuasa menahan tangis nya. Ia pun segera berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang tampak kecewa akan keputusannya. Naruto hanya bisa melihat punggung Hinata yang semakin menjauh.

-S_N-

Naruto berjalan gontai melewati gerbang kampus lalu ia melirik jam yang menunjukan pukul 20.00 yang berarti kampus sudah sepi. Salahkan keputusan Hinata yang membuatnya jadi tidak fokus untuk melakukan apapun sehingga ia tidak sadar kalau sudah malam. Naruto melewati jalan yang cukup sepi lalu tiba tiba ia didekap oleh seseorang dari belakang dengan obat bius yang ditempelkan di hidungnya. Naruto mencoba berontak tetapi obat bius itu sudah terhirup olehnya dan semakin lama kesadarannya mulai menghilang.

-S_N-

Naruto membuka matanya mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya di ruangan itu. Ia mncoba menggerakkan tangannya tapi tidak bisa karena kedua tangannya diikat disisi-sisi ranjang. Tunggu! Ranjang? Ya Naruto sekarang sedang berbaring di sebuah ranjang dengan kedua tangannya terikat. Naruto melihat sekeliling ruangan tersebut, ia sama sekali merasa asing dengan ruangan yang terlihat seperti kamar itu.

"Ternyata kau sudah bangun." Ucap seseorang yang baru saja memasuki kamar itu.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu dan dia melihat seorang pria dengan kulit putih poselen, mata onix dan model rambut yang seperti pantat ayam. "Siapa kau? Bisakah kau lepaskan aku?"

"Tentu Dobe setelah kau mau menjadi milikku" Pria itu menyeringai.

"Apa maksudmu hah? Aku tidak mengenalmu Teme brengsek sekarang cepat lepaskan aku!"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Aku tidak butuh namamu! Cepat lepaskan aku!"

"Naruto tidak taukah kau aku sudah menunggu ini sejak lama?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tau? Aku sudah lama ingin menyentuhmu tetapi gadis Hyuuga itu menghalangi ku. Sekarang aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Kau . .milikku" ucap Sasuke dengan nada penuh penekanan pada kalimat terakhir.

"Sebenarnya apa maksudmu brengsek? Aku tidak mengerti"

"Tch… akan ku buat kau mengerti" Sasuke menghampiri Naruto dan segera duduk di atas perut Naruto.

"Berat brengsek singkirkan tubuhmu"

Sasuke sudah tidak tahan. Ia segera menerjang bibir Naruto dengan bibirnya. Naruto membelalakkan matanya terkejut. 'Oh tidak aku akan diperkosa' batin Naruto. Tidak hanya itu Sasuke mulai mencoba memasukan lidahnya tetapi Naruto tidak mau membuka mulutnya. Sasuke tidak kehabisan akal tangannya yang bebas bergerak turun meremas yang ada dibalik celana Naruto. Naruto yang kaget tidak sengaja membuka mulutnya. Tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan itu Sasuke segera memasukkan lidahnya.

"Unhh~" Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Bosan dengan bibir perhatian Sasuke teralih ke perpotongan leher Naruto yang tampak menggairahkan. Tidak membuang waktu Sasuke menjilat menghisap menggigit sampai meninggalkan tanda kemerahan.

"Enghhh~ Teme~ Hentikan" Desah Naruto.

"Hentikan? Setelah ini kau akan meminta lebih Na-ru-to"

'DEG'

Entah kenapa jantung Naruto menjadi berdegup lebih cepat setelah Sasuke menyebutkan namanya. Tanpa sadar rona merah menghiasi pipinya. Sasuke yamg melihat itu tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

Entah sejak kapan mereka berdua sudah tidak mengenakan pakaian sehelai benang pun. Kini Sasuke sedang mengulum kejantanan Naruto.

"Enghhhhh Temee"

"Panggil aku Sasuke Dobe"

"Enghhh~ Sasuke~ Aku…" Naruto merasa nikmat, masa bodo dia sedang diperkosa yang penting sekarang ia ingin menyalurkan hasratnya.

"Belum Naru" Sasuke menghentikan kulumannya. Tetapi kemdian jari telunjuk Sasuke mulai memasuki lubang anal Naruto.

"AAAARRRGGHH ITTAAAAAIII!"

"Tahan sebentar dan kau akan merasakan nikmat" Sasuke mulai menambahkan jemarinya kemudian menggerakkannya secara zigzag lalu mengeluar masukan jarinya dan tidak sengaja Sasuke menyentuh sesuatu.

"Aannhhh~" 'Gotcha' Sasuke menemukan sweet spot nya. Sasuke pun berulang kali menyentuh titik tersebut berkali kali. Naruto pun mendesah tak karuan.

"Aku akan mulai" Sasuke mengeluarkan jarinya dan segera mempersiapkan kejantanannya di depan lubang Naruto.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto sedikit panic.

"Menjadikanmu milikku" Jawab Sasuke dengan senyum menyeringai. Sasuke memasukan kejantanannya dengan sekali hentak.

"AAAARRRRRGGGHHH"

Sasuke tau pasti rasanya sangat sakit tapi ia tidak bisa berhenti sekarang. Setelah Naruto mulai rileks Sasuke mencoba memundurkan kejantanannya lalu ia masukkan lagi.

"Aaannhhh~" pandangan Naruto terasa buram ia merakan perih tapi juga merasakan nikmat yang tiada duanya.

"Ennggh sempit sekali~" desah Sasuke

"Enggh Sasu le-lebih ce-pat"

"As you wish" Sasuke mempercepat temponya.

"Ahhh~ ahhhh~ Aku mau.."

"Keluar bersama Naru"

Akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke mengeluarkan spermanya. Naruto terlalu lelah dan ia pun menutup matanya untuk tidur.

-S_N-

Sinar matahari pagi membangunkan Naruto. Tangannya kini sudah tidak diikat lagi tapi salah satu tangannya di borgol di sisi ranjang.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Sasuke memasuki kamar dengan membawa nampan penuh dengan makanan.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku kenapa kau melakukan ini semua? Dan kenapa kau tau namaku padahal aku yakin sebelumnya kita belum saling mengenal" Tanya Naruto

"Hn"

"Tch jelaskan Teme!" Naruto menggeram kesal

"Baiklah, begini aku melakukan semua ini karena aku menyu tidak, aku mencintaimu dobe dari dulu" ucap Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan di kalimat terakhir.

"Apa kau gila? Kita sama sama laki-laki Teme"

"Itu tidak masalah Dobe di Negara kita hubungan sesama jenis dilegalkan"

"Kalau kau mencintaiku tidak seharusnya kau melakukan ini. Seharusnya kau bisa bersikap lembut dan tidak dengan menculikku seperti ini" Naruto kesal dengan sikap Sasuke. 'Kalau dia memang mencintaiku tak seharusnya di memperlakukanku seperti ini kan?' batin Naruto.

"Maaf tapi kau harus tau kalau aku mencintaimu sudah cukup lama dan selama itu aku menahan diri" Sasuke menatap Naruto berharap Naruto mengerti dan sepertinya itu berhasil. Naruto melihat ketulusan dari matanya.

"Dan asal kau tau aku sudah bekerja sama dengan keluargamu"

"APAAA?!" Pernyataan Sasuke membuat Naruto kaget bukan main.

"Jangan teriak Dobe kau bisa membuatku tuli"

"Coba jelaskan Teme apa maksudmu kau bekerja sama dengan keluargaku?" Sekarang Naruto benar benar kesal.

"Jadi sejak pertama aku melihatmu di pesta keluargaku aku sudah menyukaimu. Aku langsung berbicara dengan ayahku. Ayahku setuju dan akhirnya menemui orangtua mu dan tentunya orangtuamu setuju terutama ibumu. Awalnya Kyuubi tidak setuju tapi Itachi mengancam Kyuubi tidak bisa berjalan selama sebulan penuh dan akhirnya Kyuubi setuju."

"Tunggu siapa itu Itachi? Dan kenapa ancamannya mempan ke Kyuu-nii setauku Kyuu-nii tidak takut pada siapapun."

"Itachi itu kakakku Dobe dia juga kekasihnya Kyuubi"

"APAAAA?! Kenapa aku tidak tau?" Naruto tidak habis pikir, dia sudah shock karena pernyataan cinta Sasuke tapi sekarang ia tambah shock mengetahui keluarganya sendiri yang melakukan ini. Ditambah lagi ia tidak tau apa apa tentang hubungan kakaknya dengan kakak Sasuke.

"Sudahlah Dobe lupakan masalah kakakmu. Sekarang bagaimana jawaban atas pernyataanku?"Sasuke menatap Naruto intens. Yang dilihat hanya memalingkan wajahnya. Sasuke menarik dagu Naruto agar ia bisa melihat mata biru yang selalu menenangkan itu.

"A-aku tidak tau Sasuke, ini terlalu mendadak kau memang bilang sudah menyukaiku sejak lama tapi aku baru mengenalmu." Jawab Naruto. Ia bingung. Ia mungkin juga menyukai Sasuke tapi ini terlalu cepat untuk memutuskan kan?

"Baiklah Naruto bagaimanapun aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku"Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu mengusap surai pirangnya lembut. Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat. "Sasuke tolong lepaskan borgol ini aku janji tidak akan melarikan diri" Sasuke mempercayai Naruto dan melepaskan borgolnya.

"Sekarang kau sarapan" Naruto hanya memandang makanannya tidak berniat menyentuhnya sama sekali.

"Makan atau aku akan mebuatmu tidak bisa berjalan selama seminggu"

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAK"

Dengan teriakan gaje Naruto mengakhiri fict ini

OWARI

* * *

><p>Maaf ya kalau jelek T.T hanya ingin merayakan opposite party<p>

Saya suka Narusasu jadi saya buatnya Sasunaru..

saya newbie jadi saya tau ini sangat abal tapi semoga kalian terhibur ^.^

jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian~


End file.
